


All gone - All gone now

by Black_Dawn, CrushedRose



Series: Mystrades italian translation [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: Un banale arresto può costare caro a Greg...traduzione del capitolo 8 della raccolta "Another year of Mystrade" scritta da CrushedRose





	1. All Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Another year of Mystrade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849356) by [CrushedRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose). 



Con il senno di poi Greg avrebbe dovuto sapere che l'uomo che stava rincorrendo non si sarebbe arreso senza combattere e che avrebbe reagito.  
Lo raggiunse per ammanettarlo, ma l'uomo si contorse su se stesso e lo pugnalò con il cacciavite che teneva nascosto nella giacca. Era un cacciavite di piccole dimensioni ma l'uomo colpì violentemente l'ispettore molte volte prima di spingerlo a terra e fuggire.  
Rialzandosi Greg non realizzò immediatamente cosa fosse successo, pensò di essere stato solo preso a pugni, fino a che, toccandosi il fianco, rimase sorpreso. La sua camicia e le sue mani erano sporche di sangue, si appoggiò al muro dietro di lui mentre le sue ginocchia lentamente cedevano.  
Tentando di respirare normalmente e guardando il suo assalitore scappare via, chiamò via radio l'ambulanza. Tutto quello che poteva fare fino all'arrivo dei soccorsi era premere sulle ferite e aspettare.  
Avrebbe dovuto avvisare Mycroft, sarebbe stato necessario cancellare la prenotazione che avevano per la serata, teatro e cena a seguire. Ed ora, era tutto finito.  
Prese il telefono dalla tasca, non avrebbe voluto che il suo compagno lo scoprisse da qualcun altro.  
Non appena il telefono all'altro capo cominciò a squillare ebbe un ripensamento. Non avrebbe dovuto dirgli niente, Mycroft aveva un importante incontro quel pomeriggio che avrebbe avuto ripercussioni negative su migliaia di persone se qualcosa fosse andato storto. Non lo avrebbe assolutamente dovuto chiamare. “Merda!!.” disse a fil di voce.  
“Ciao Gregory” Greg chiuse gli occhi tentando di impedire alle lacrime di scivolare verso il basso, ”Ciao tesoro, scusami se ti ho disturbato, volevo solo farti gli auguri per l'incontro di oggi.”  
Greg si congratulò con se stesso per come stesse riuscendo a mantenere un tono di voce normale. Gli sembrava di sentire il suono dell'ambulanza in lontananza.  
“Grazie Gregory, lo apprezzo molto. Come sta andando la tua giornata?”  
“Oh al solito. Sono sulla scena di un crimine in questo momento. Il sole picchia parecchio qui”  
Greg non precisò che era lui la scena del crimine.  
“Dovresti bere un po' d'acqua se senti troppo caldo.”  
“Lo farò.”  
“Il programma di stasera è ancora valido?”  
“Certo non vedo l'ora di ammirarti in smoking”  
”Oh! Anche io!”  
Greg sorrise e poi tossì, poteva sentire il sapore metallico del suo sangue in bocca. L'ambulanza avrebbe dovuto sbrigarsi, non poteva farcela ancora per molto.  
“Gregory, ti senti male?”  
“No, ho solo deglutito malamente. Sto bene. Ascolta, Amore mio. Io ti amo. Così tanto. Sei tutto per me e sono così felice della mia vita con te.”  
“Gregory ?” la voce di Mycroft aveva un tono sospettoso e Greg sentì una lacrima scendergli lungo la guancia.  
“Va tutto bene tesoro, volevo solo che tu lo sapessi”  
“ Anche io ti amo, Gregory”  
“Ci vediamo più tardi, ok?”  
“ A questa sera.” Greg chiuse la chiamata mentre veniva sopraffatto da un colpo di tosse e le lacrime iniziarono a scendere senza sosta lungo il suo viso. Scivolò lungo il muro fino a terra e aspettò che lo raggiungessero i paramedici.  
Era ormai solo parzialmente cosciente quando lo stabilizzarono sulla barella e lo caricarono sull'ambulanza.  
Prima di perdere totalmente conoscenza sentì l'inconfondibile suono della frenata dell'auto e un grido che squarciò l'aria attorno: “Gregory!”  
Mentre si sforzava di tenere gli occhi aperti per restare cosciente vide l'uomo dei suoi sogni correre verso di lui e saltare dentro l'ambulanza. Sentì la sua mano stretta nelle sue e tentò di abbozzare un sorriso mentre i suoi occhi lentamente si chiudevano.


	2. All Gone Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Gone Now . Mycroft POV

Mycroft era come al solito molto impegnato. Aveva un incontro quel pomeriggio il cui esito avrebbe segnato la differenza tra un buon accordo, o pessimo risultato, se le cose fossero andate male. Anthea stava filtrando tutte le chiamate di lavoro in modo che fosse libero di prepararsi adeguatamente alla riunione.  
La sua concentrazione venne improvvisamente interrotta quando il suo telefono personale cominciò a squillare, ma fu sollevato quando lesse l'ID del chiamante. Gregory.  
Avevano un impegno per quella sera e Mycroft non vedeva l'ora di ammirare il suo compagno in smoking. Non era una cosa che accadeva spesso, ma Mycroft era molto contento di poter approfittare di quelle rare occasioni quando gli si proponevano. Si sorprendeva sempre di come riuscisse a mantenere la calma fino a che la porta di casa non si fosse chiusa alle loro spalle.  
Lo considerava un successo personale.  
“Ciao Gregory” lo salutò con il dolce tono di voce che era solito usare solo con lui.  
”Ciao tesoro, scusami se ti ho disturbato, volevo solo farti gli auguri per l'incontro di oggi.”  
Ding dong!! Un campanello d'allarme suonò forte e chiaro nella sua testa. La sensazione che qualcosa non stesse andando per il verso giusto gli fece venire la pelle d'oca. Gregory non lo avrebbe mai chiamato per augurargli buona fortuna, glielo avrebbe detto al mattino e poi, se se ne fosse ricordato, durante la giornata gli avrebbe magari mandato un messaggio.  
Questo non era da lui.  
“Grazie Gregory, lo apprezzo molto. Come sta andando la tua giornata?” Mentre si ripeteva di mantenere la calma tirò a sé mouse e tastiera e iniziò a digitare rapide sequenza di comandi.  
“Oh al solito. Sono sulla scena di un crimine in questo momento. Il sole picchia parecchio qui”  
“Dovresti bere un po' d'acqua se senti troppo caldo.” Mycroft rispose continuando a pigiare sulla tastiera.  
“Lo farò” la voce di Greg era debole, c'era chiaramente qualcosa che non stava andando per il verso giusto.  
“Il programma di stasera è ancora valido?”  
“Certo non vedo l'ora di ammirarti in smoking”  
”Oh! Anche io!” Mycroft sentì un colpo di tosse ed i suoi “sensi di ragno”, come li chiamava Gregory, lo allertarono completamente.  
Il campanello d'avviso nella sua testa si trasformò in allarme rosso, cominciò a digitare più velocemente non appena sula mappa di Londra apparvero tante piccole riprese video in tempo reale.  
“Gregory, ti senti male?”  
“No, solo della maledetta tosse. Sto bene. Ascolta, Amore mio. Io ti amo. Così tanto. Sei tutto per me e sono così felice della mia vita con te.”  
“Oh mio Dio!”pensò. Era successo qualcosa e Gregory stava tentando di tenerlo all'oscuro, di proteggerlo. Le riprese delle telecamere stavano restringendo un po' il campo.  
“Gregory ?” la voce di Mycroft aveva un tono sospettoso e Greg sentì una lacrima scendergli lungo la guancia.  
“Va tutto bene tesoro, volevo solo che tu lo sapessi”  
“ Anche io ti amo, Gregory”  
“Ci vediamo più tardi,ok?”sta facendo finta che vada tutto bene, è la chiave di tutto. Mycroft si scosse mentre le riprese individuavano una costruzione, e poi un vicolo.  
“ A questa sera.” Sentì vagamente le parole di Greg prima che attaccasse.  
Il suono della sirena nella sua testa si interruppe non appena vide, attraverso lo schermo, Greg scivolare a terra lungo il muro, la camicia rossa e le mani che premevano sullo stomaco.  
“No!” Mycroft si alzò dalla sedia urlando mente gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime senza che vi si potesse opporre. La porta del suo ufficio si aprì improvvisamente e Anthea irruppe nella stanza. Aveva urlato così forte e non se ne era neanche accorto.  
“Gregory è stato ferito, sta molto male.” disse con voce rotta dall'emozione mentre Anthea faceva il giro della scrivania per guardare lei stessa.  
“Andiamo” disse subito prendendo la sua mano e tirandolo via, il telefono ancora stretto tra le mani.  
Fu consapevole di essere stato spinto in macchina quando sentì lo stridio delle gomme dell'auto in partenza.  
Gregory non pensava di poter sopravvivere, lo aveva chiamato per dirgli addio.  
Mycroft si senti scuotere come se un terremoto gli stesse distruggendo cuore,corpo e anima.  
La macchina si fermò dietro all'ambulanza e Mycroft saltò giù senza pensarci un attimo.  
“Gregory!” chiamò correndo verso l'uomo steso sulla barella dentro l'ambulanza, che stava lottando per tenere gli occhi aperti. La sua mente registrò tutto, il sangue, il massaggio cardiaco, il catetere venoso, il collare, ma il suo cuore vide solo quegli occhi color cioccolato che lo cercavano, le lacrime rivelatrici del suo dolore e il fantasma di un sorriso.  
Amore e dolore gli gonfiarono il cuore e si tramutarono in una potente fitta al petto non appena strinse forte la sua mano.  
I paramedici stavano lavorando senza sosta, sotto il suo sguardo attento, tentando di salvare l'uomo in barella; avrebbe voluto avere delle risposte, senza imporsi, ma non voleva distrarli in un momento così cruciale. Reagì immediatamente non appena uno di loro gli toccò la spalla, e chiese ragguagli sulle condizioni di Gregory. “Ha perso molto sangue ma non è stato leso nessun organo vitale. Ha una fibra resistente.”  
Una flebile speranza crebbe nella mente di Mycroft ed il suo cuore si rilassò. Sarebbe andato tutto bene.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota traduttrice: abbiate pietà, la traduzione dall’inglese non è mai letterale, deve avere il senso delle parole, la loro profondità e deve scorrere bene in italiano. Ci sono tante piccole frasi, ma le frasi sono i pensieri. Non volevo stravolgere il troppo il lavoro della bravissima autrice.


End file.
